Fashion accessories, such as bracelets and necklaces, are commonly secured in an adjustable loop with a clasp that can be releasably attached at multiple locations. However, these accessories can be difficult to adjust, such as for children, due to the difficulty of disengaging and reengaging a clasp while simultaneously holding the accessory at the desired position.